Venosia: Remnant's Lost Continent
by Haitoku-Chan
Summary: Summary is long so it is inside the story. But this story has mainly some OC's and the RWBY characters. Please do not get made at me if something you do not like happens. This idea came to me one day and I just had to test it out. So far it is going really good! Please enjoy the story and please bear in with me and actually try it out and be supportive. Please and thank you!
1. Summary

Venosia: Remnant's Lost Continent

Jami Miller

Summary

A scientist by the name of Auburn Golden is on her vacation. She decides to use that break to free fly around Remnant. While she is flying across she came across an unknown piece of land. She reports the land and soon the land grows and thrives with life. With bunches of breeds of creature, let alone grimm also, and now people living on the new land and building. Let us see where this brings humanity.

AN:

I do not own RWBY, but this idea seemed interesting so I had to try it out just to see where I can go. This is my second RWBY story. First is Stolen Valkyrie, which i will update soon. BTW, this is post after the attack of Beacon. And it is different from other views of people. Which makes it interested. You will be very surprised with some things btw. Don't get angry at me if you don't like the idea, please and thank you. Enjoy!


	2. Preface

Preface

Trees were everywhere, the grass standing tall as low hisses are heard. King Taijitu's were everywhere, hissing and poisoning the land with their venom. There was nothing else there, just tall trees and tall grass and King Taijitu's, no buildings or course that was just for now. Until it is discovered by humanity. If it were to ever be discovered.


	3. 1

1

Auburn's POV

Passing through the huge vapor mist of the clouds in the light blue sky in Akasma -my airship-, I enjoyed my peace and quiet I had. Just enjoying Remnant's beauty. Which of course I get to do a lot, but not alone. I looked around the cloudy sky, waiting for it to clear out so I could see the beauty of the sparkling oversea. As I continued to fly through, the sky slowly started to clear up and the gorgeous ocean was seen. Along with...land?

"Wait...there isn't supposed to be any more land this way? There's Sanus, Solitas, Anima, and Menagerie….what is this land?" I asked myself as I slowly lowered Akasma down toward the unknown land.

As Akasma slowly and carefully made a safe landing, I grabbed Ashrune, - a rifle that shoots out ash and fire dust crystals-, and walked off of Akasma and looked around. Eye wide with a mixture surprise and amazement, I looked around at the beauty of this land. It's large mass covered in trees and lot's of tall grass...and is that...hissing I hear? Oh, Oum...that's a lot of hissing.

"I need to get in Akasma and hover over this place and call for backup." I ran back into Akasma and quickly got in and started it. Slowly hovering just a bit above the huge body mass of land, I pulled out my scroll and dialed for backup.

Hours and hours passed before sever airships flew in. Several Atlas bots jumped out of the ships. Their weapons ready and aimed as they started to scout the unknown land. I had slowly eased Akasma down to the ground once more and grabbed Ashrune and got off the airship. I made my way over to James Ironwood who had came with the bots.

"So you're telling me you're the founder of this land?" Asked James as we scouted the area.

"Yes, General." I said, with Ashrune aimed at nothing in particular, but ready to kill anything that jumps out.

" Interesting find indeed, We will get this land cleared off and see where it takes u-" Just as Ironwood was about to finish his sentence a loud hiss was heard and a King Taijitu slithered our way.

"Oum.." I mumbled as i started to shoot at it. With ash and orange dust runes flying everywhere, the King Taijitu hisses and attempts to avoid it. And then it hit me, "General, shoots its eyes! Now!" I exclaimed as I dodged the attacks from the large snake. The General simply nods and aims his gun at the King Taijitu and pulls the trigger. As he shot, I quickly transferred Ashrune into a rod and backed up a far distance and closed one eye and focused on the target. With Ironwood shooting at the large snake, it had the snake distracted. Its attention no longer towards me. I quickly pulled my arm back and threw the rod making it land in the middle of the snakes eye, ash and dust runes started to fill the snake eye until it eventually exploded.

"Well, haven't killed a King Taijitu in a long time." I walked towards the dust of what use to be the snake and picked up Ashrune and transformed it back into a rifle.

"Let's find the bots." James said, I nodded as we ran towards the location that the bots ran towards.


	4. 2

2

Once we reached the areas where a few bots were, we were awestruck at what we found. Ahead of us was a vast area that surprisingly treeless. Mountains were everywhere, some had water coming out of them while others had none. The grass below stood tall as the heads of King Taijitu's were just barely noticeable.

"Oh wow." I said as I went to walk close to the edge to see more. A bot put its arm out to block me.

"No, Miss. we need to get rid of the targets before you look." The bot said.

"I could do the same thing you know that, right?" I asked as I held Ashrune.

"Back away, Miss." The bot said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I grumbled and walked back towards Ironwood. The bots jumped off the side and down to the large area, gunshots and hisses are heard.

"Once this is all cleared out We can clear all this grass and fix up this place up. We will get people out here to help us." Ironwood said.

"I know people who could help." I said.

Pyrrha's POV

The sound of water falling, hissing, and gunshots are heard. I couldn't tell where I was at, it was too dark the only thing I could was a glowing white shield like light around me and...someone else. I looked at the person.

"Hello, do you know where we are at?" I asked.

"No, I do not, Miss Nikos." I gasped at the voice.

"Professor Ozpin is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Nikos. We are trapped. I have tried to get out. We cannot escape where we are." Ozpin said.

"Do you know what happened? Where everyone else is?" I asked.

"No I do not know what happened. But it seems we have been trapped in a place. Reasons that I have no idea of," Ozpin said. "I also have no clue where anyone is at." He replied, he had gotten up and searched the area we were trapped in.

"We need to see if there is anyway we can find more lighting. It is quite dark in here. Hmmm." I got up and walked around.

After searching for a while Ozpin ended up finding lots of sticks and I found lots of rocks. We had set up our own makeshift of campfire and started a had found out that were inside of a cove from the looks of it and there was water coming down on the inside but we couldn't get out due to the shielded barrier.

"Hopefully we can find food soon...or get help. Help would be appealing." I said as I sat in front of the campfire and warmed up.

"We will, Pyrrha. I know we will. It will be a difficult process, I know that for a fact." Ozpin said, pushing his glasses up and looking into the fire.

"Yes it will. I wonder what's going on anyway out there? The hissing and shooting stopped. Perhaps a battle? We can see if we can call out." I looked over at Ozpin who was staring into the fire. Somewhat concentrated.

"I doubt they will hear up. This place seems really high from the ground when I tried to take my best look from the waterfall. Let's what and see what time does or if we can think of any better idea. Maybe, just maybe we can find a way out or whoever is down there will help. Or maybe whoever is down there are the ones who put us here in the first place. We will never know. Not yet at least." He said. The light of the fire flickering on his face showing how much he is concentrating into the fire. I nodded and laid onto the cold hard ground beneath me.


End file.
